What happens during Twilight
by KatherineFDennis
Summary: Twins move to Forks and stir up new and adventurous feelings. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens During Twilight**

_**By:** _

_**Alisa and Katherine **_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its Characters._

_Kristen's POV_

Wow... First day of school, in a public school. I can't believe dad moved us down to a bland island. At least at Isle of Salem we had malls and amusement parks. Here we only have trees, trees, and more trees. Ugh! So in Salem we dressed prim and proper, but her we dumb down our appearance to jeans and a t-shirt. Its so not fashionable. I hate how its always so dreary and the rain messes with the volume of my hair no matter how much hair spray I use in it! Could my dad pick a more horrible place? Come On. Well I might as well get up and face the pointless day and get it over with.

I quickly as I could got up and riffling through my closet picked out a pink tee and a nice pair of fitted jeans. Once dressed and all, not that there was any real point to it since the minute I walked outside my hair would take on a life of its own and throw off my entire appearance. Ugh! Then I went to my twin sisters room, Samantha to wake her up. Unlike me she didn't mind not dressing nice, fixing her hair, or even that it rained always and the sun never appeared, in fact she kind of perfered it.

She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but she was pretty with her dark brown shoulder length hair and pretty green eyes, Unlike me who had greenish yellow eyes and golden blonde hair that fell pin straight to the middle of my back. I was the cheerleader type, and Sam, well she was the tom boyish and nerdy type. Walking in her room was like walking in a pig sty. I had a brother instead of a sister. Ugh! I walked to her bed which I tell ya is a chore in its self to wake her up which was worse. It took me ten minutes of shaking her before I ripped off her covers and flipped the bed knocking her off. Well she was awake, just not pleasantly awake. I shrugged and headed back to my room to get my book bag.

_Samantha's POV_

"Bitch Seriously! Could you not always do that?" I swear my sister could really get on my nerves at times. Well since she was born first and ever since she turned seventeen she has taken on the role of mom. Which wasn't always bad since our mom had passed away when we were in the second grade, but some times she just over did it, like this morning! Ahh! I mean I'm not perfect but I like me. I am not a barbie like Kristen, I'm just me.

She wears tight fitted clothes and heels, and I wear baggy clothes and tennis shoes. My hair is always in a ponytail and I wear mo make up, she wears make-up and her hair is always perfect, not a hair out of place. The guys chase her and I'm just one of the guys, but I refuse to change so I guess it'll just stay that way.

I couldn't believe that the summer was over and that today was the first day of our junior year. I loved school! Specially in a new school and a new town. I couldn't wait to explore it after school. I threw on some clothes I found on my floor and walked into my sisters room while throwing my hair up into a ponytail.

She was such a neat freak. Everything had its place in her room, just like her hair. Sometimes I wished I was more organized like her, but I just didn't have it in me to change. I guess you could say I was like my dad. I sort of felt bad for my sister. Being older she had a lot more responsibilities, not to menchen some tough times to go through. She wasn't a typical teenager, she was special. I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts by Kristen telling me it was time to leave if we were going to be on time to school.

Kristen and I lived with our dad in between Forks and La Pushe. We had a small three bedroom house with a porch in the back where we could see the entrance of the large forest that linked the two places together, the forest I wanted to explore most, but wouldn't without the company of Kristen.

I followed Kristen to her car and watched out the window quietly while Kristen drove and sung along to the music...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters._

_Kristen's POV_

The school was smack in the middle of Forks. There were like six different buildings all signed with a number, except the one in the middle which was the office, according to the sign. Beside it was a building labeled the cafeteria. Other than that the rest just had numbers. This was going to be like finding my way out of a maze in the middle of a rain storm. If the weather or the town wasn't bad enough, then this just topped the cake. Today was going to be a miserable and interesting day.

I got out of my car with my pink bag slung over my shoulder and my open umbrella held up over my head shielding my hair from the down pour in my left hand. Heading to the building labeled office with Sam quietly trailing behind me. With her it was like walking with a tail. She was always walking straight behind me never saying a word, just aimlessly looking around like a bobble head on wheels. It was kind of annoying.

Inside the office was quite small. There was an enormous desk in the middle of the room. Behind it was two openings with doors that were labeled principles office and counselor. There were four chairs on the wall in front of the desk and a sweet looking lady behind the desk. I walked up to the lady with my tail and proceeded to talk to her about our class schedule.

"Hi. I'm Kristen Toole and this is my sister Samantha. We are new to this area and school." I simply said.

"Oh, the Toole twins from Salem right? Let me find your schedules really quick." was all she said before heading to the counselors office to find our schedules.

It didn't take long before the woman came back with two schedules and a blue map. She handed them to us and told us to come here with any question or comments.

Biology is the first class on our schedule in building three. Okay. Deep breath, back into that dreadful weather. Hurrying to our first class, trying in vain to protect my hair with my bright pink umbrella. Pushing into the building with my tail, I shake out my umbrella and make attempts at fluffing my poor hair. Giving up, I look around. Two open seats, one of which is right next to a really hot guy. Hell ya!

Turning real quick to give a sly grin to Sam, I walk over. Realizing then and there that a very bad smell in the room, my mood dampens, but I am very determined when it comes to my men. I sit down and look at my lab partner; broad shoulders, defined jaw line, hot wild hair, and just a hint of stubble on his face. Finally resting my eyes on his face, though, I see he has a grimace of disgust. So, he can smell it too.

"Hey," I purred "I'm Kristen." I held my hand out, introducing myself. He looks at my hand and back up at my face, like I'm crazy. Hesitating, he gingerly takes my hand, barely touching it.

"Edward Cullen," he muttered, holding his breath.

"Yea, I know. That is exactly what I'm thinking! What is that horrible smell anyway? I think I might pass out!" I rant all in one breath. "Really, they need to fix the ventilation or something, cause I can barely breathe."

Edward just stares at me, seemingly in awe. What is his deal? This stench is that bad. I don't understand why he looks so surprised.

"What? Is it my hair? I know in this weather its just impossible."

"No, no. It's just... I have never met someone quite like you before," he assures me.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked smiling with all the cuteness I can muster.

"It is an interesting thing." and interesting thing? Is he trying to be uncooperative. I mean, hello, I'm being pretty cute and flirty. This usually works on guys. Edward seems extremely unaffected, though.

"Okay. So, have you been in this hell-hole called Forks for very long?" I asked, trying to be friendly.

"A few years," he replied curtly.

_Edward's POV_

Hmm.... no partner. This I could get use to. Being alone was better than sitting all year with an annoying person who was to bubbly for their own good, but out of the last two years here I didn't seem to have that luck or luxury. Oh well Shit!..... there is my point exactly. Wow... that smell.... is it coming off the first girl, the second, or both.? I know the smell of a wet dog when I smell it and that the exact smell that was coming from the front of the rain.

The twins must be dogs, or at least one of them. Hmm.... Great the blonde is headed in my direction, she must not be a very old dog, cause she's headed in my direction. If life wasn't bad enough that now I have to share a school let alone a desk with a dog. Although her thoughts are some what interesting... hmm.... She thinks I'm the cute one, interesting.... can't wait for the reaction when she gets a whiff of my scent and figures out that the guy she thinks is cute is her enemy. HAHA! Now that'll be a hoot! It's almost worth the stench.

Okay her hand is jutting out from her body now as she's rambling on about who she is. Kristen huh? Well thats not a usual name for a dog, but I guess she's not really a usual dog. I should probably say my name. "Edward Cullen" I muttered barely taking her hand as I shook, trying not to grimace.

Wow she's finally gotten a whiff of me. Wait! Ha! She can't even figure out where its coming from. Oh well this is great. HAHA! She thinks I smell the same smell. Actually our smells smell eagually bad to each other, but I like to think that they smell worse. This is going to be an interesting day, if I don't say so myself.

Oh! Her thought are amazing even though the smell is driving her crazy. She is still managing to try and figure out how to impress me. She seems human in appearance, but her mind and smell says different. She must of just changed recently, after the pack in Salem were killed off.

She wouldn't be too bad if she wasn't a mangy dog. Yuck! She's definitely the only one in her family, although it runs in their blood. So that means her sister could change too. Oh! That is one of the things that scares her the most. She doesn't like being a dog. Hmm.... she hates being a dog as much as I hate being an immortal soul-less monster.

Oh good we are actually going to do something today. Hopefully a long enough lecture to keep this mangy dog from talking. Her smell and voice combined is giving me a headache.

_Samantha's POV_

Wow. This guy is cute but completely off the planet. He bouncing in his chair like a bouncy ball stuck in a plastic tube. I'd love to give him a chill pill! Man, Kristen always gets the best seat next to the amazing guys. I wish for once that I would get the hot laid back guy instead of Mr. Bouncy ball boy here as a partner. Grr. oh well there's nothing I can do now but tolerate it. Just one more thing to work off after school. Hopefully its only first day of school jitters and he'll be normal and laid back tomorrow.

I can hear Kristen complaining from here. A stinch. What stinch? I don't smell anything. I think she's loosing it, but wait. The guy next to her seems to be smelling it too. Wonder if its coming from the vent above them. It must be, thats probably why I don't smell it clear back here in the back of the room. I'll ask her about it later.

That's when bouncy boy looked in my direction and stopped bouncing as he grinned a huge grin at me.

"Hey, I'm Mike. You must be one of the Toole twins from Salem." He said never looking away.

"Yes, I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam." I said with a smirk.

Hmm... He wasn't too bad now that he stopped bouncing so much. Mike. I liked that name, it fit him good. Thats when all the students stopped their conversations and faced the room. The teacher had come in with a stack of hand outs. Yay! Work on the first day. There goes my exploring plans.

A piece of paper slid from mikes hand in front of me. Written on it was a note.

Hey, What are you and your sister doing this weekend? Cause Saturday a group of us are going to the beach in La Pushe. I was wondering if you two would like to go.

Mike

I read it quickly and then scribbled back a response before sending the note back in Mikes direction.

I'm not sure what Kristen's doing, but I'm sure that if there is going to be cute guys there that she'll be there and if she goes I'll go. What time and how do we get to the beach?

Sam

I watched him read it with a smile and start writing a reply out of the corner of my eye. Eagerly passing it back to me.

There are a lot of guys like me going. The beach is off the main street, we're meeting at 1pm. Hope to see you there. Don't pass this back. The teacher is getting suspicious. Hope we have more classes together. See you at lunch.

Mike.

I scrunched the paper up small enough to fit into my pocket and then facing the front started listening intently, trying to figure out what I missed and what the current discussion was. Wow only fifteen more minutes of class. School was flying by today.

Just as I was starting to figure out what the teacher had been talking about the bell rang letting us no it was time to switch classes. Hmm... gym was next on my list. Oh Yay! My least favorite class. I was book smart not hand eye coordinated smart like Kristen. Ugh! Yet again something else my sister was perfect at. Well off to hell class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

_Bella's POV_

Gym. Great, This will be one disastrous day. If there was one word that would describe me, it would be accident-prone. I would trip over an invisible line if I didn't have anything else to trip over. So with that being said, you can now see why I think gym is a very bad idea.

Of course we would be playing volleyball on the first day. Wonder what injury I will sustain today or what person's life in this class I will endanger today. Well hopefully they'll stick me in the back and I won't really have to play.

The teacher quickly divided the class into four groups. Halving the girls and the guys to do so. One group of girls would play one group of guys and the teams that won would face off to determine who wouldn't have to participate in the game the following day.

I was on the team of girls who were somewhat sociable. There were few girls in my class I knew. Angela and Jessica were on my team luckily. I'd hate for them to be on the other team in the line of fire. On the other girls team was Samantha and Kristen Toole, who were the new twins here in Forks. At least I'm not the only new person to this school. I don't think I could stand to have all the attention on me, and be able to be attentive in class.

I could defiantly see that Kristen was the more social twin, therefore attracting all the attention especially from the male population of the school. Samantha on the other hand was a lot like me in the wanting to be invisible personality. She seems to be very tom-boyish and very book smart. About as hand eye coordinated as I am, me being slightly worse.

We played volleyball for about thirty minutes of class, leaving the last twenty for conversation. I walked over quietly and sat by Samantha in the corner of the gym. Placing a loose strand of hair behind my ear, looking at the floor, I decided to speak.

"Hi. I'm Bella. You must be Samantha, right?" I asked in a barely hear-able whisper.

"hello. Yes I'm Sam. Your a new student also? I'm glad Kristen and I aren't the only ones. You have good classes?" she replied with a smile.

"Yes. I agree. I hate being the center of attention. Kristen right? She seems to be the opposite. She seems to love the attention." I said smiling still looking at the ground and finishing my thought. "Yea. Other than this class I have good classes. You?" I replied again this time looking up at her and smiling.

"Yes Kristen is more social. She's almost perfect. Haha. Yes I agree, I absolutely hate gym class. I'm not very hand eye coordinated, but other than that I have some very good classes." She replied turning her attention to her sister who was talking to Jessica.

"I'm glad theres at least one person in this school I can relate to. It makes this place more tolerable." I said feeling better about the day.

"Are you doing anything after school?" she asked with pure curiosity.

I shook my head in reply and she continued...

"Would you like to come over and do homework with me after school?" She smiled weakly.

I nodded and smiled replying, "I'd like that. I'll follow you to your house."

Just as I finished replying the bell rang. The rest of the day flew by rather fas and before I knew it school was over. I walked quietly to my locker and then outside to meet Sam. This day wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Good! With that as my last thought I walked outside to my truck.

_Kristen's POV_

This school in my opinion had people very similar to my friends and classmates back at home in Isle of Salem. Jessica was or should I say is almost identical in personality to my best friend Sara. Man do I miss her. Unfortunately she was killed in a battle.

Thinking about her brought back a lot of bad mixed with good memories that I would of rather not relive. One in particular the death of my best friend, only a half a year ago.

After second hour gym, I went to my car, leaving a note pinned to her new friend, Bella's truck:

Sam,

Sorry. Wasn't feeling to good after gym. Went home early. Can you see if Bella could give you a ride home? If not call my cell and I'll come get you. Love you sister. Don't worry I'll be okay.

Kristen

I quickly started my car and drove as quickly as possible to my house. Dad mush still be over on the reservation I thought to myself as I noticed his car missing from the driveway. Since dad was the only person I could talk to at the moment, I backed out of the driveway and down the road towards La Pushe.

La Pushe was different and similar to Forks in all the same ways. The houses were all made the same way and looked identical spacing only four feet from each other. Down the main and only street through La Pushe, on the right were the trees and bushes of the forest that led the path to Forks, while on the left was the houses of the La Pushe village.

I drove down the winding street till I notice my dads car in a driveway of the one house that looked different from all the rest. This house unlike all the others was two storied with a balcony on the second story. The house was a brownish color and next to the house was a small one story wooden building that looked similar to a cottage, but had a big door making me realize that this was just an unusual looking garage.

I pulled into the driveway right behind my dads car. I tried to get out of the car as quietly as I could but when I looked up I noticed four eyes on me, two of which were my dads. The others were a guy who was older looking and had long black hair. He was crippled from what I could tell and was sitting in a metal wheelchair.

I stopped my rambling thoughts and walked up to them.


	4. Chapter 4

_Billy's POV_

Kristen Toole. Paul's daughter. Poor girl must be having a hard time adjusting to her new life style. She looks so lost. Wonder if I'll be of any help to her or will she reject my help as she's done with everyone else?

She seems to be such a sweet girl. You don't see very many girls go through this. In fact Leah was the only one here in La Pushe to experience this. This will be difficult but I must try to help her adjust if she's going to join us.

"Hello Kristen dear. I'm Billy Black, one of the elders her in La Pushe and an old friend of your fathers. I've heard a lot about you. Please come in and join us, I believe I might be of some help." I said with a smile as I led them into the small living room.

Sitting down my bars to lock my wheels, I faced both Kristen and Paul who were sitting in front of me on the couch. Paul had a look of worry and Kristen was just nervous and confused.

"Paul tells me that you have just recently gone through the big change. With that you should know what that change entails. Do you have any questions or concerns before I go into all the details of this change?" I asked knowing she would definitely have questions whether she voiced them or not.

She looked at her dad and wispered softly so that I couldn't hear what she said. He simply nodded and stood up, bidding us good bye and that he would see Kristen later. Then she looked up at me once she heard her dad's car leave the driveway with a look of worry.

"I have so many questions. One being why did this happen to me?" She asked looking up at me trying to read my expression.

"The change doesn't just happen to anyone. It happens to those whose blood has the gene of their ancestors who too have gone through the change." I replied with a nod to show I wanted her to ask more.

"Will my sister go through this too since our blood is the same?" a look of pure fright shone across her eyes as she asked this question.

"Since she too has this gene in her blood, then she too has the probability to change also. But don't take this as fact. Some who have the gene don't always get a chance to experience the gene. Me for instance. I have the gene but I never felt the change. Its a game of chance with families whose ancestors went through this." I said, seeming to have gotten the fear to vanish from her eyes.

"How do I control this?" she asked

"That you will learn from the pack and it's leader Sam. Everyone deals with this differently." I replied hoping to not discourage her.

"Will I be a slave to a pack and leader for the rest of my life?" she asked looking at the ground.

"First off, this change is one that not everyone encounters, especially not many females. We only have one in the pack right now and that is very rare. You are a very special young lady, who is going to show new insight into this pack, which will intern strengthen them. Right now you feel angry and different, but that will all subside and you will feel strong and will honor it. Phasing isn't hard to do. You just have to be able to control yourself. There are only two rules you must follow, besides the ones Sam has set for his pack, if you choose to join them. The rules are no phasing in public and no killing of innocents, especially don't attract attention to yourself or the rest of your pack. This would cause a major problem for our people and the village." I said looking into her eyes trying to read her thoughts.

"There is so much to know and do when you've changed. How will I know when it's safe to phase and how do I control myself once I've phased? Thats the last thing I want to do is hurt anyone or become a monster." She said looking up at me with pure fear written on her face.

"The pack, Sam, and I will try our hardest to help you through this, but to do that you'd have to become part of this pack. Each pack has a special bond that lets everyone into each others thoughts once you've phased. To become part of this pack you would have to join the reservation, meaning you'd go to school here and spend most of your time with Sam and the others on the reservation. But that is completely up to you." Hoping that this would be a good option for her in this situation.

"I would actually appreciate that. I don't fit in well over there in Forks. Everyone is different from me. I would love a chance to go to school and make friends with teens that are going through this too. But I don't want to be of any burden to anyone." She replied looking a little happier.

"You would be no burden here. The pack could use your help. I will call your father and make arrangements for you to attend school on the reservation. Would tomorrow be to soon for you to start?" I asked.

"Not at all. Thank you so much for your help and information. I'll try hard to learn and control myself. You've been a lot of help to me and I really appreciate it. I will see you soon I hope." She said standing and smiling in my direction.

"It was my pleasure. Yes you will defiantly see me around. Have a good evening." I said walking her out the door, or should I say wheeling her out the door. Haha. Oh wow. I still crack myself up. Wish my son thought I was that funny. I waved at her as she backed slowly out of the driveway and down the road. This I thought to myself was going to be an interesting turn of events from here on out. At least if I helped her then I would feel more reassured that I would also be able to help my son, Jacob when he too went through this change.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kristen's POV_

I thanked Billy for his help and then left. All the way home all I could think about was what Billy had told me. I knew I had made the right choice switching schools, but I still felt like I was going to fail or screw this up.

Sam would be sad, but she fit in there. I just pretended to fit in when all I felt was how different I truly was. No one in that school could be human one minute and a wolf the next. No I was the reject in the family. I envied Sam, she had everything I wanted and could be anything I couldn't.

When I arrived home I immediately heard laughing from Sam's room. Bella must of stayed over. Oh Joy! I'm not even safe in my own house. Walking quietly to my from and shutting the door, I laid on my bed thinking and listening to the conversations in the other room.

How I wished I could be a normal teenager and have friends like Sam. Be able to have girlfriends come over and have little sleep overs and talk about boys and clothes and so much more. But that was never going to happen. Either they would find out what I was and run in horror, or they would realize I was different and make fun of me. No I was never going to have the chance to be happy and normal.

This frustrated me the most about this change they call it. I called it the curse, but what did I know. Thinking about how Sam and Bella were talking and laughing about school, clothes, and boys brought tears to my eyes and boiled my blood all at the same time. This was not a good sign since the fact that if your blood boils too much and you fill with anger too quickly you'll phase and destroy things. This would not be a good idea seeing that there was an outside human in the room next to me.

I would be in a new school tomorrow, attending on the reservation with teens who were going through the same thing I was. Hopefully Billy was right and this will help me. Make me strong and be able to honor this as a gift not a punishment. This was my last thought as I jumped from my bed, grabbing my purse and keys and heading towards the forest outside my house. I needed to think, and to do that I needed away from all the things that frustrated me most.

_Jacob's POV_

wow... First day of school already. Sheesh, summer sure did fly by. Well at least It would only be half a day today. The weather was still nice and the sun was actually shinning out behind the clouds. Perfect day for a swim at the beach.

When I arrived to my only class everyone was already seated. I slipped in and took a seat next to my best friend Quil. Mostly the teacher talked and I doodled. Stick figures were all I could really draw and I could tell from Quil's face that he was trying very hard not to laugh and pay attention. This intern made me chuckle inside.

School let out before I knew it and I was headed home to grab my swim trunks before taking off to the beach. Hopefully Billy wasn't home, so I wouldn't have to try and avoid his annoying questions about school and get to the beach in record time.

When I came up on my house I noticed a nice car in the driveway. Not wanting to be stopped and interrupted, making me loose my chance to swim, I quickly snuck around and through my window to retrieve my shorts before jogging off towards the beach. This was going to be an alright day after all.

Once to the beach, it didn't take me long to change into my trunks and dive into the water. The water was cold at first, but I quickly warmed up to it. I swam for what seemed like hours, when I noticed a girl walking down the beach in my direction. She seemed to be confused or upset, for she kicked her shoes in the sand with each step she took. Once she was directly in front of me she stopped and set down on the tree that had washed up onto the beach months ago.

She was very pretty from what I could see. She had long blonde hair and a slender face. I couldn't see what color her eyes were since she kept intently staring at the ground. I watched her for awhile before deciding to get out of the water and to go talk to her. Maybe I could be of some help or at least cheer her up a bit. She was new to me, I'd never seen her around her before. That and her beauty was what possessed me to go and talk to her.


End file.
